


Can You Feel All The Love? It Was Made For You

by fyf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, Will add extra characters later, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyf/pseuds/fyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone lives their lives seeing the world in shades of gray, until they meet their soulmate and their world turns to colour. What will happen when Daryl finally meets his soulmate.. only to find he is married with a son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Rosie](http://shukagari.tumblr.com) and [ Erin ](http://godfuckinqdamnit.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Daryl sighed, frustrated as he placed his pencil down a little too forcefully. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and turned to face the person in the stool to his right. 

“Can you help with this?” he inquired. He didn't like asking for help but there was no way he was going to get this done on his own, especially if all he could see was different shades of gray. 

“Of course. What bit do you need help with?” Alex asked. The kid was the same age as Daryl, both in their last year of high school. He'd been like Daryl only a few months ago, until a new girl transferred to the school and that's when the similarity had vanished. 

Alex had found his soulmate in a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes. He'd been very excited to tell Daryl that detail. Daryl had tried to be happy for him, to not let his annoyance show on his face. He was happy for him, honestly, but he couldn't help but feel Alex was rubbing it in his face. That his world had burst into colours, coating everything brightly when Daryl's was still dark and gray. 

* * *

When Rick was little he thought everyone would see gray for all their lives. He hadn't known when you met your soulmate, your world would change. 

When he was a teenager, he met Lori; a beautiful girl with a great smile. She had been heartbroken when she found out nothing had changed for him, but she could see the shade of his blush when she complimented him. Rick had been so in love, he promised they'd make it work anyway. She didn't need to be his soulmate for him to want to spend the rest of his life with her. 

They'd gotten married at the end of his teenage years. A baby boy coming along shortly after. They bought a house in a quiet suburban neighbourhood, white picket fence and all. 

To outsiders, Rick was living the dream. He had a loving wife and child, a respectable job and a decent sized house. But no one knew the struggle Rick suffered with. Part of him loved his life, he considered himself luckier than most, but part of him wanted to run, to find his soulmate and spend his life with them. He was growing restless, feeling more trapped with each passing day. 

* * * 

Daryl pushed back the leaves in front of him gently out of the way as he scoured the forest, looking for game. He'd perfected his skills years ago, allowing for his world to be gray but not curbing his hunting. 

He whistled, a quick sharp sound, signalling to Merle that he'd found something. Crouching low, so as to not startle his prey, he slowly raised his crossbow; keeping his breath even as he aimed. 

The bolt cut through the air, piercing the left side of the deer; knocking it to the ground. 

Daryl stood up and walked over to the deer as Merle emerged through brush, coming to a stop next to Daryl. 

“Good job, little brother” Merle said, with a clap to Daryl's shoulder. 

The group rejoiced when the men returned to camp, knowing they'd eat well tonight. 

* * * 

“There are quite a few people back at the camp” T-Dog said as they drove up through the winding roads; to an abandoned quarry, he'd been told. 

“There are a few couples, and two small families. We all pull our weight with chores. We take shifts being lookout for walkers or any other danger” he continued, attempting to explain the dynamics of the group to Rick; who was nodding along, taking in the information. 

They rounded one last corner and the quarry came into sight. A small group of tents pulled into view with an RV and two other cars shielding them from a cliff edge. A light blue lake sat at the foot of the cliff. 

T-Dog pulled the box truck up behind the other cars and jumped out of the cab. 

“Come meet everyone” he said, with a wave of his hand, indicating to Rick to follow him. Rick hopped down and walked around the front of the truck; following T-Dog into the camp. 

After meeting the people on the edge, he was lead into the middle of the camp, where a put out fire lay. 

Rick couldn't believe his eyes, there standing a few feet away from the pile of ash, was Carl and Lori. He couldn't believe he'd found them; his chest flooding with relief. 

He saw the moment Carl noticed him; his eyes widening and becoming glossy with tears that were threatening to spill over, a grin spreading across his face. “Dad!” he shouted, breaking out into a run, seconds later crashing into Rick; small arms enveloping his waist in a strong hold. Rick crouched down, Carl's arms moving to around his neck. A sob ripped out of Rick's throat as he grabbed Carl back, crushing the boy to him. Lori came up behind Carl, bending down to hug them both, her face wet with tears, laughter bubbling from her throat. Her joy evident. 

* * * 

Daryl awoke to laughter, a sound he hadn't heard about camp for a while. He then heard a man's voice he didn't recognise. His brow furrowed in confusion. Shrugging, he rolled to his other side, trying to fall back asleep. No one was screaming or shouting so he figured everyone was safe. 

A few moments later, he sat up, his curiosity getting the better of him. He stretched and then pushed his sleeping bag off him. He then pulled on some pants and a shirt and shoes. 

Daryl made his way out of the tent and around the others, coming to the open space that was the communal living space for the group. 

He looked around to see who the unfamiliar voice had came from. He looked over to the middle of the opening to see that a small group had gathered. 

He flinched when his eyes landed on a man with a sharp jawline and curly hair; his world exploding into colour. 


	2. Chapter 2

They say you feel invincible. That you feel like your body is on fire, but it doesn't hurt, instead you feel like starlight is coursing through your veins. Like everything has finally slid into place.

Daryl used to hear when he was young, that nothing compares to finding your soulmate, seeing the world how it was meant to be seen, splashed with bright colours. He used to imagine, in his room alone, of one day finding his soulmate, the person he was made for, the person who would complete him.

He never thought this would be how he would meet them.

At the end of the world, reuniting with his wife and son.

\----

Rick now sat around the campfire, watching the sparks rise from the burning embers, his chest still aflutter with happiness. 

He had found his wife and son, and his brother too. Even after all the terrible things he'd seen and heard about on his way here, his mood couldn't be changed.

Rick went to sleep that night, smiling to himself, embracing his wife and knowing his son was sleeping soundly.

\----

Daryl busied himself the next day, making excuses to leave the camp as much as possible.

He still hadn't introduced himself to Rick. He didn't think he could bring himself to, he didn't want to talk to him and find out that he wasn't Rick's soulmate. He'd heard of countless people finding their soulmate, only to have it not be returned. To be alone for the rest of their life, unless they found someone else willing to settle for being with   
someone out of love.

Daryl didn't think he had a good chance of finding someone in this new world who would be with him out of choice.

\----

It wasn't until almost a week after Rick's arrival that he laid eyes on Daryl. He had heard about the hunter from the other camp members but he was nowhere to be seen when mentioned.

Rick was down in the quarry, by the water, washing his clothes. The rest of the camp back up the hill, busy with their own chores. No one else was around.

Rick was just standing up and turning around, carrying his now clean clothes in a basket, when he looked up and saw him.

His soulmate.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened and his grip loosened and the basket fell noisily to the floor.

Rick was speechless as his world burst into colour.

Daryl held his body tight as he watched Rick's face. 

Everything about him was beautiful, from his bowed legs, slim waist to his sharp jawline, piercing blue eyes and curly  
dark hair.

Daryl knew from that moment he had to have him. He knew what Rick now saw, the blue of the water, the brown of the dirt around them, he could tell from the other man's reaction that he no longer saw grey when he looked at Daryl.

\----

"Hi" Rick said quietly, only now gaining the confidence for words to hang in the air between them.

"Hi" Daryl returned.

"You must be Daryl? I've heard a lot about you, I didn't know..." Rick let his sentence trail off at the end, deciding whatever was going to be said was better remaining in his head.

"Yeah. I can't imagine it was anything good" Daryl replied. He mentally cursed himself, this wasn't a good first impression, he bet.

Rick laughed. Daryl couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face in time. Rick smiled back.

"No, it was all good don't worry. Although I was starting to think people were playing a prank on me. Talking about a man that was no where to be seen"

Daryl nodded, opting to remain quiet. Unsure of what to say next. Obviously it was the wrong decision as Rick bent down to pick up his basket.

"Anyway, I'll be going. I need to hang these out to dry" Rick lifted the basket slightly, showing it to Daryl as an explanation.

Daryl nodded again.

"It was nice meeting you, I uh- I best be going. See you around" Rick said, finishing his sentence strong and firm. 

Daryl finally spoke.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you soon" Daryl replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I've re-wrote this chapter a few times, and I still don't like it, I intend for this to be a kind of filler chp until I can think of how to carry it on, please comment your thoughts! They help keep me motivated (constructive criticism is also welcome).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [fuckyeahflint ](http://fuckyeahflint.tumblr.com). Also follow my new fanfiction network [fyffanfictionnetwork ](http://fyffanfictionnetwork.tumblr.com)
> 
> Works title is from 'Made For You' by OneRepublic


End file.
